Things Change
by Amy4
Summary: The Prolouge to Things Change. This story is the continuation of the stories "History Repeating Itself", "Burn the Witch", and "Holly". You can find all my stories under Amy, I am 10 years old. There's a hint to find me.
1. Default Chapter Title

Amy  
amyjr1@go.com  
Things Change  
  
Amy: This is the prologue. It is going to be different. There is just going to be my typing but no scenes. Kind of making a misty start to the story. Anyways here's disclaimers:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't sue me. It's a waste of money.  
  
Amy: Ok, now one day I was reading fanfiction. I happen to be Pro-Relena. I found some bashing of Relena in the story. I was a little frustrated. I didn't e-mail the author. I was just frustrated because there were no WARNINGS! Then it hit me. If I want them to have warnings maybe I should too. It's like I can't order someone to surrender their weapons without surrendering mine myself. So here's my warning.  
  
WARNING: This story will contain absolutely NO RELENA-BASHING, AND NO YAOI/YURI! Got it? Okay, you can proceed down the page.  
  
{Prologue}  
Dreams. They are very mysterious. It holds many things. Some people have claimed that they have seen the future in their dreams. Abraham Lincoln had wrote in his diary a few days before his death that he had a weird dream. He had walked through the streets and everyone was very sad. He saw a coffin or something. He asked who died. A man answered the president. A few days later he died at Ford's theater. Was this dream a premonition (a vision of the future)? If so, does that mean that we are just puppets playing out something already written? Do we have any control?  
  
THE END  
Amy: That is what I mean by a change in the Prologue. You are probably wondering "Why did she put this here, it has nothing to do with the story line". Well that's where you are wrong. The whole story is based on that. Just go check out the rest of the story to see what I mean.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Amy  
amyjr1@go.com  
Things Change  
Part 1  
  
Relena found herself in a street suddenly. There was a gunshot that missed her by inches. She ran. People were screaming. It was awful. She ran down an alley. There were two ways to go. She turned right.  
She ran down this alley. She heard a loud blast. She reached the end and had an option to turn right or left again, but as she turned she saw big burst of flames coming toward her. Ready to engulf her. It looked like a tidal wave. Only it was fire.  
Relena woke up with a jolt. She was sweating. She looked at the clock. It read 6:00. Time to get up. She climbed out of bed and got dressed. She headed out. 'It was only a dream' she told herself.  
  
Wherever Heero is. He heard a shot. He heard a scream. He headed down the alley. He saw Relena and a tidal wave of flames coming toward her to engulf her. He woke with a jolt. He read the clock. It was 6:00. He climbed out of bed and got dressed. 'It was only a dream' he told himself.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Relena again found her in the street. The same things happened. She turned around to see the flames yet again. It came 1 foot away from her this time before she again woke with a jolt. She read the clock again. It read 6:00. 'This is getting weird,' she thought.  
  
Heero found himself in the same situation. He ran down the alley and this time the flames were 1 foot from Relena. He awoke with a jolt. 'Freaky' the thought.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Relena did the whole alley thing. She turned around and there were the flames. She screamed as it engulfed her. Relena awoke again with a jolt, sweating. 'Why do I keep on having the same dream?' she thought.   
  
Heero found himself in the same situation. He ran down the alley. He saw Relena engulfed in the flames and heard her scream. He awoke also with a jolt. 'Why do I keep having this dream?' he thought.   
  
LATER THAT DAY! (What a change!)  
  
All of them were gathered around. Relena seemed to be very deprived of sleep. "Are you okay, Relena" Quatre asked and continued, "Have you been getting enough sleep?" "I have been getting a lot of sleep Quatre. It's just that what greets me isn't very relaxing," she says her forehead resting on her hand.   
"What do you mean?" Quatre asks. Heero had been standing near the couch Relena was sitting on. He started to overhear the conversation and the part where it was what she met wasn't relaxing caught his attention.   
"Well, every night I always appear in an street by an alley. There is a shot from a gun that barely misses me. Everyone is screaming and such. I run down the alley. When I reach the end there are two ways to go. Right or left. I turn right. I run down again and again it is either right or left. I turn around and a tidal wave of flames is heading towards me. It has been happening for 3 nights. Last night I was engulfed in the flames," she said as she sipped some coffee from the cup in her right hand.   
This alarmed Heero. It was as if they were in the same dream. "You're right. It isn't a very relaxing scene that greets you. You are dreaming your own death" Quatre says. Relena nods. It's time for everyone to go. "It's time for me to get going. Bye, Quatre" Relena said standing up.   
"Bye Relena" Quatre said shaking her hand. Relena starts walking home. Heero finds himself walking down a street also. There is suddenly a shot from where Relena is. She runs into the alley. "Oh no, not this again" she says. "No, it's happening" Heero said and ran down the alley immediately.   
Relena runs through the alley and comes to the first three way crossing. 'I can't turn left. That's where the fire is coming from' she thinks and turns right yet again. She reaches the left and right thing again and turns around. There are the flames heading toward her.   
She suddenly feels herself being pushed out of the way by something very strong. She lands on the ground along with the other person. Her hands are out and facing the fire. Suddenly the flames start moving away from her and all of it goes up. She tries very hard. She knows that it is telekinesis, a power she saw her future self use on the TV and pillow (Read Burn the Witch).   
She moves her hands a little and all the flames go flying high above in the air and into the lake. Relena falls into the coma from the exhaustion. Heero had seen the whole thing the whole time. He felt Relena slump in his arms. He knew that she was most definitely in a coma.   
He brought her to the hospital and called everyone else. "What happened?" they asked. He didn't reply. The doctor came out. "Relena has slipped into a coma due to a sudden loss of energy. She lost more energy then her body could manage losing in a very short time not allowing the body to make up for it. Relena should be waking up next week. I'm wondering how she could lose so much energy in such little time. You are the witness. Care to explain?" he explained to everybody then asked Heero.  
"It is a secret that Relena and I do not wish to give away yet," Heero said. "Sir, if other people don't know what caused it how will we know how to prevent it from happening again?" the doctor replied. "It won't" Heero said very sternly and giving the doctor a death glare. The doctor just nodded and left.   
"What is this secret, Heero," Milliardo/Zechs said quite mad at Heero and saying it as if it was Heero's fault. (I like using Milliardo so take not it will just be Milliardo from now on). "I said it was a secret. I'm not going to reveal it unless Relena is okay with that but I wouldn't know now would I because she's in a coma" Heero said raising his voice.   
Everyone backed off from asking him questions and was all quite confused about the fire. It was worldwide news. Nobody but Heero, Relena, and everyone else who knew of these magical powers knew what happened.   
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
Heero was sitting by Relena. He saw her eyes open. "What happened?" she whispered. He explained to her what happened. "Thank You, Heero. Heero I'm sorry. I was so afraid that the future would happen. But, now I have learned that instead of being afraid of it I should use it to help prevent it. Like how you used the vision of the future from your dream to save me. Will you forgive me?" Relena said.   
"Are you kidding? I wasn't even mad at you," Heero said. Relena smiled. "I'm also happy that you didn't tell them that secret. If there's one thing we have learned from the future is that human kind isn't ready for the truth. I think I want to wait before we tell the others. Let's do it one by one also," Relena said.  
"I agree," Heero, said then he got down on one knee. "Relena, I almost lost you. I don't ever want to lose you again. Will you marry me, Relena?" he asked showing an engagement ring that Heero had bought for her during her coma. "Yes, I will. Will you slip it on my finger for me? I'm too tired. I think I need some rest. Night, Heero" Relena said before dozing off.   
"Night, Relena" Heero said slipping the ring onto Relena's finger and he went to go tell the others.  
  
THE END  
  
Amy: Of the story! But not series. Well actually I already have the end of the series written just not the between parts. You can e-mail me with comments at amyjr1@go.com. The next story will be called "Marriage, what an event".   
  



End file.
